podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Podtoid 149: Elusive Zazu
Podtoid 149: Elusive Zazu is a New Podtoid episode released on 2011-05-03. It was the first episode of what is now known as New Podtoid. It was hosted by Jim Sterling, Jonathan Holmes, Max Scoville, and Tara Long. Official description It's been a loooong time ... Podtoid is back, with an all-new cast, except for that really annoying Brit guy who ruins everything. Jim Sterling is joined by Jonathan Holmes, Max Scoville and Tara Long for a new generation of Podtoid. You love it, you slags! This week, we talk about PC gaming versus console gaming, what Sony could do to make up for the PSN outage, and whether or not Project Cafe can breathe fire while growing new arms and finding Lion King stickers. It all makes sense once you start listening. We promise. (Link to Dtoid Post) Episode summary Jim introduces us to the new host of Podtoid (except Holmes who is late). Then they go through their Games of the Week. Max was playing Fallout 3, while Tara was playing Portal 2, Fallout: New Vegas, and Gatling Gears. Jim, on the other hand was playing Painkiller and Borderlands. The trio then launched into a discussion of the difference between playing a game on the PC and on a console. Right after that, Max launches into a rant about his current hatedom after replacing Jonathan on the Destructoid Show. He whines about how everyone loves Jonathan because he is "niceness incarnate", people like Jim because he makes everyone mad, and Tara has a following because boobs. Following that, the group starts to discuss the recent PSN outage. Max wonders how Sony will come back from the event, seeing as how they "fucked themselves in their own ass". He brings up how Sony's lack of response on the matter is only making it worse for themselves, seeing as how it makes them seem cold. Tara asks who actually made PSN get knocked out and why. In the end, they all agree that the stuff they are giving to the people who are affected by the outage is adequate. After that bollocks, Jonathan shows up. He greets the other hosts, makes a few remarks about the PSN debacle, and then the group moves on to the next topic: Project Cafe, Nintendo's new console. They joke about all the wild claims made about the system and come up with a few of their own, including the fact that it can breath fire, is a panini maker, and you can fuck it. It can even help you find the last sticker in your Lion King ''sticker collection. The group then decides that the Elusive Zazu is probably a better working title than Project Cafe. Further speculation occurs when Max proposes that make Project Cafe is really the tape from ''The Ring, except instead of a little girl it's actually Reggie Fils-Aime. The hosts then discuss their actual thoughts about Project Cafe. The general thoughts are that it doesn't have a bright future, due to Nintendo trying too much with it. Jonathan points out how whenever people overhyped a Nintendo system, It's turned out sort of "eh", like with the 3DS or the backlash against the Wii. Jonathan also points out how the people who made the Wii successful, the casual gamer, don't quite get the concept of Project Cafe, thinking that it's just this new thing for your Wii, rather than an entirely new system. Even further, they think that Nintendo should just give up and let their games be on 3rd party consoles. Tara brings up how she's tired of not seeing new Nintendo IPs and hopes the new system launches with a new IP from Nintendo. Following the Project Cafe discussion, the four launch into listener questions. The first was the the hosts' favorite games of the years so far as well as the biggest disappointments. Tara says Portal 2 is her favorite, along with some older games from previous years. As for her biggest disappointment, she says Bulletstorm. Max goes with Motorstorm: Apocalype for his biggest disappointment. Jonathan, on the other hand says Pokemon Black/White is his personal favorite, along with Street Fighter IV on the 3DS and BIT.TRIP Flux. Jim says that he loved Dead Space 2, Killzone 3, Dynasty Warriors 7, and Portal 2. He says that he was personally disappointed by Trinity Souls of Zill O'll. The next question is one about which game character you'd most like to attach electric eels to as arm and if that would increase your want to have sex with them. Tara just says that she wouldn't have sex with a character with electric eels for arms. Max says Omega Red from X-Men, because he already has electric tentacles, so what if those tentacles were instead eels and the eels had it's own electric tentacles. Jonathan didn't answer, but we all know what he would have said. After that, a question is asked about the state and future of mobile/portable gaming. Tara talks about how Android games are shitty and hopes they get better. She does point out however how mobile games are great for indies. Jim brings up how he thinks mobile gaming is a serious force to be reckoned with and that Sony and Nintendo need to address that. Jonathan takes a more negative tone and thinks that the good games on iOS and Android seel crappy while the good games sell well. Jim disagrees, saying that the reason the good games sell poorly is because all people talk about is Angry Birds. Max just wants to see Rovio die in a fire because of how arrogant they are. After that, the episode devolves into a discussion about cats. The next question is about Valve's statement that they weren't going to make purely single-player games anymore. Jim expresses concerns that this would lead to Valve moving away from a focus of linear games, but the other three doubt that would happen. However, all agree that it's smart from a business perspective. Following that, the discussion moves to hamsters and a guy talking shit about Jim. And with that, the episode ends. Related Pages *Videogames Trivia *Jonathan Holmes was late for the first time on the first episode of the podcast. Quite the trend setter he is. Links *Destructoid Post *Libsyn Page Category:Podtoid Episodes